XJedi?
by TravisB
Summary: 1st post looking for new title ideas and constructive reviews


Disclamer:All that is marvels is marvels and anything you recognize as anyone else's is theirs. []-indicates telepathy ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EPISODE 1:Discovery  
  
Exar Koran looked at the letter in his hand.  
  
Dear Mr.Exar Koran :  
  
I'm here to inform you that you are a mutant, a human with high possibilities. That is why I am asking you to enroll into Xavier's school for the Gifted Youngsters. I have included an airline ticket with this letter and if you can't enroll please call and mail the ticket back to us.  
  
If you are going to enroll, Sean Cassidy, the headmaster of the school shall arrive to pick you up at the airport . Sincerely, Emma Grace Frost  
  
Exar had been thinking for quite some time, it was already O.K.'d with his parents and packed, he checked his bags one last time yes his grandfathers lightsabre and old blasters were there. He told his parents he was ready to go to the airport.  
  
"So what are the new lad's powers?" Sean Cassidy better known as Banshee asked his fellow teacher at Xaviers Emma Frost?  
  
"Well," she replied "cerebro says that he manipulates energy of an unknown type, but similar to his father Jessie who manipulates electricity and has some limited TP."  
  
"When does the lad get here?" he asked?  
  
"A week." she replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EPISODE 2: Arrival  
  
Exar got off the plane and spotted a group of people who judging by their force imprint they were mutants, their were 4 one was oriental with short black hair and a yellow raincoat, another was gray skinned, one was a dark skinned European with a strange aura of duality about her, the adult was someone who looks like she would be named Frost. Emma Frost looked at the new arrival and sensed a strange aura not at all associated with any type of energy-manipulator that she had seen before.  
  
"Mr.Koran, over here." she said and introduced the others.  
  
"This is Jubilee" the oriental "Angelo Espinosa" the gray skinned one " "and Monet StCroix."  
  
"Hello my name is Exar Koran." he said shaking all their hands, but Monet looked at him as if he had a strange growth where his head should be. "Is there anything wrong Ms.StCroix?" he asked  
  
"No, just a strange feeling thats all." she said.  
  
The ride to Massachusetts academy was annoying, Jubilee just wouldn't shut up, Monet kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye and it was getting on his nerves, and finally Angelo bickered with Jubilee about everything, he was seriously tempted to just zap them quiet. The academy was just as impressive as he expected, a sprawling campus with a large central building and several other buildings including a small library and several guest cottages. Mister Cassady was a quite friendly person who seemed to care about his students. A southern girl named Paige showed him the biosphere, she seemed to be a slightly obsessive perfectionist, otherwise she was nice.  
  
The other students, a boy named Mondo who seemed irrepressibly happy, an Englishman named Jonothan Starsmore who seemed to be a state of perpetual angst, and a friendly black boy named Everett. The next day was tests, endless, senseless ,boring tests. He was placed in normal high-school classes exept for science and psychology.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EPISODE 3:1st day  
  
Exar was certainly glad that he kept in good shape considering the uniform, it looked like one had to paint it on exept for the padded parts. Breakfast was chaotic yelling and some food was thrown, basically a heache.  
  
[Don't worry Mr.Koran you'll get used to it after awhile.] Ms.Frost sent She was however confused as how that cereal box avoided hitting him, oh well his abilities would show againsed the team.  
  
After breakfast I was to fight everyone else in the biosphere, personally it seemed a ridiculous way to test a new team-members powers, but he supposed it was necessary, though he had a few rude Corillean and Ssi-ruuvi words to say about it. The earlier evening he had cleared using his weapons with Ms.Frost, when he was checking the later Jubilee had joked about where he had gotten the starwars props, he replied that they were not props but had belonged to his grandfather, she was confused to say the least.  
  
He was given a 30 second head start, the first person he encountered was Synch(Everett) who tried to "synch" with him but had a nasty surprise when he used his blaster to stun him and not his powers, of which only his mild TP was mutant. Jubilee however upon seeing this was a bit ticked and said some things to rude to be mentioned here, punctuated with several charged throwing knives(refer to beginning chapters of Jubilation phoenix), he ended up using the force to knock her out with a large rock. He almost got nailed by husk(Paige), who had husked into a dense rubber form. His blasters on stun proved useless against chamber(Jonothan). He had to take him out by deflecting chambers own bio- blast back at him using his lightsabre. M(Monet) proved much harder, being invulnerable throwing stuff was useless, she was to quick to be blasted, his TP wasn't powerful enough to take her down, and his lightsabre didn't have a stun setting, so he had to risk using a force- lightning blast to take her down as it was he blasted her half-way across the biosphere. His blasters stunned Mondo just fine though, when he was able to sense Mondo sneaking up on him underground with his force abilities. I caught husk in human form and nailed her with a rock, a bit harder than necessary, but I was a bit worked up by then.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EPISODE 4:Awnsers  
  
"Allright Mr.Koran" Emma said menacingly "just what did you pull in there?"  
  
"Well my only mutant power is low-level telepathy, all my other powers come from the force." I stated.  
  
"Your kidding, right?" she said disbelievingly.  
  
"No," I stated "my mother and father were exiled into this universe about 125 years before A NEW HOPE is set, and yes my father is a mutant in your sense of the term they are rare there but still exist and are mostly assumed to be Jedi."  
  
"So, can that lightsabre acctually cut thru any material?" Emma asked.  
  
"No, but it can cut throu most stuff." I stated.  
  
[The things gotta be really bloody' powerful to deflect me' own bio- blast back at me.] chamber said  
  
"Kewl." Jubilee said "So why was your family exiled into this universe anyway?"  
  
"Our philosophy was different than other Jedi" I said "our sect taught people to control the whole of the force, including the dark-side, so it wouldn't control us, needless to say other Jedi didn't agree." Sean and Everet looked dumbfounded, Mondo looked slightly confused, Jubilee looked like this happened to them every day, Emma looked annoyed, Paige was flabergasted,and Jono and Monet looked amused.  
  
"You seem to have trouble controll your lightning-blasts." Monet stated.  
  
"Thats the primary reason I'm here other than to learn how to better control my powers." I replied.  
  
Miss Frost asked "Ok, now that thats over who wants to call for pizza?" ------------------------------------------------------------------------ EPISODE 5:The visit  
  
The next week several members of the X-men, the senior team, were sheduled to visit. Over the past week the other students had generally became aquainted with his force powers and were less suprised by things like TK or picking up a few stray thoughts. The X-men that were visiting were Wolvarine, Jubilee's mentor, the Beast, team doctor and scientist, and Gambit, an ex-thief. 


End file.
